Kyo and Ayame are Naked
by omgihatelifemorethanever
Summary: Well crap, they are. Why are Kyo and Ayame completely naked? How did this happen? What are they doing? Find out! R&R! This fic is crazy good!


Kyo and Ayame are naked. They're naked and they're in public. Why are they naked? Because they're NUDISTS. Yes folks, Kyo and Ayame have sworn off of wearing clothes. Why is this? Because…it all started back a few months ago…

Kyo hid behind a bush, glaring at Ayame. "Are you sure about this? I mean…"

"Yes I'm sure. Just take off your clothes." Ayame giggled, waiting for him to come out.

"Well, if I have to be naked, you do too."

"Aw, sorry but…I'm just so sensitive to temperature and all…"

"If you don't I won't," growled Kyo.

"…Fine." And so Ayame stripped as well.

There Kyo and Ayame stood, completely naked, right in front of the Statue of Liberty. Yes folks, Kyo and Aaya were on a little trip, see. They knew that they wouldn't be able to go inside the statue of liberty unless they were completely naked.

"Are you sure there are kittens inside the Statue of Liberty?" questioned Kyo, now shivering because he wasn't wearing anything and it was winter. His legs squeezed together, trying to keep his special area warm.

Aaya nodded. "Sure I'm sure. There's lots of cats inside the Statue of Liberty."

"I can't believe you talked me into this…"

Suddenly Kyo was interrupted as Aaya glomped him. "Yaaaa!" cried Kyo, flailing.

"I can't help it," said Aaya, clinging to him. "It's so fucking cold."

They finally got up the courage to advance forward and enter the Statue of Liberty, despite the stares of different tourists. Most were appalled. "Well I never…" said the guard.

Kyo and Ayame reached the top of the Statue of Liberty, panting. "There are no kittens here!" said Kyo.

Aaya blinked. "Who the hell said there were kittens here?"

Kyo growled, confused. "You did!"

Aaya smiled and waved a finger at him. "I was just kidding. I just wanted to see you naked. Tee hee!" He suddenly sprinted off as fast as he could to get away from the anger of Kyo. Kyo was sooo angry that he jumped off the side of the Statue of Liberty so that he could reach the bottom first. Unsuspecting, naked Aaya strolled out of the entrance, only to be attacked by Kyo! But oh no! Kyo was a cat because the fall had weakened him into such a state.

Aaya blinked at the cat that was clawing at his legs and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. "Well what do you know? There really are kittens in the Statue of Liberty!"

Kyo hissed and bit his arm. "It's _me_, you idiot!"

Aaya hissed back. "Don't bite me! Geez, how'd you get all the way down here! I thought you were behind me? Ah well." He skipped off with Kyo to get back on the ferry that would take them back to the mainland. Aaya sat down on one of the benches inside the boat and plopped Kyo on his lap, petting him gently. Kyo purred as Aaya scratched him behind the ears. The boat started off to the mainland, chugging along all nicely when suddenly Someone got reallllly angry. They told Aaya to hide his nakedness orrrr else. And Aaya didn't have any clothes, so he was kicked off the boat with his kitty in tow. And I do mean kicked off the boat. Kicked right into the water.

"Aughhhh!" cried Aaya.

Kyo mewed loudly, starting to drown, trying hard to paddle with his widdle paws. "Aaya! cough Aaya! Help me! Mrowr!"

Aaya quickly swam over and held him close. Luckily, a raft floated by two minutes later and Aaya climbed on top of it with Kyo. "Kyo, are you all right?" Aaya asked, concerned for the little wet kitty shivering, his hair all matted. Kyo clung to Aaya, frightened.

Suddenly, he changed into a human again. Poof!

"I think…I think this was a _really_ bad idea, Ayame," he glared, but not letting go of him, needing Aaya's warmth.

"But I've always _wanted_ to be naked at the Statue of Liberty. We can cross that off my wishlist."

Kyo growled. "I don't care about your damn wishlist, Aaya! I care that I'm naked in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean with no food or water or someone decent to talk to! Hisss!"

Aaya tilted his head to the side and cracked his neck. "Yay!"

Kyo sighed. "There's no working with you, is there."

"Well, you know I can work it like nobody's business."

"I know. You're a profesh tennis player."

"No, I meant in the bedroom." Aaya winked.

"I don't want to know," Kyo sighed. Thinking about work made Kyo anxious. He was a preschool teacher, god dammit. How was he supposed to teach preschool when he was out in the Atlantic Ocean? Although… He looked over at Aaya, who was doing a little shimmy...There was someone here who _could_ use the education.

"Aaya!" Kyo barked. "What are you doing?"

Aaya continued to shimmy. "Seducing you." He grinned, working those shoulders like nobody's business. "Is it working?" he asked delightedly.

"Yes…" sighed Kyo, humiliated.

"I _knew_ it."

Kyo blushed. How did Aaya _always_ know?

"So…" Aaya said, his voice shaky because of his constant shimmying. "In case we never get off this raft for the rest of our lives, you wanna do it?"

Kyo looked over at Ayame. How long had he longed to do Aaya in the middle of the ocean? Too long, and that's what counted. Kyo sighed. "Yes…" he admitted with the utmost reluctance.

"Good kitty." Aaya pulled Kyo into his lap and fucked him like nobody else. That's because Kyo was a virgin.

And it was a good thing that they got that virginity thing aside.

Luckily, they didn't starve to death, as they feared, for the next day they were eaten by sharks.


End file.
